


The Final Hope

by Reylo_yas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: My episode 9, Reylo - Freeform, come all ye Star Wars fans if you want to be satisfied, the better tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_yas/pseuds/Reylo_yas
Summary: The iron grip of the FIRST ORDER has spread to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Only a few scattered planets remain unoccupied.LUKEs sacrifice and rumors of a new Jedi have sparked hope in the people, as the Resistance led by General LEIA ORGANA slowly rebuilds.Determined to suffocate the growing unrest the new SURPREME LEADER Kylo Ren has silenced all communication between neighboring systems.REN scours the galaxy for ancient sith relics to ensure his power remains unmatched...So I basically made my own entire script for episode 9. I’m not finished with it yet but it is currently 70 pages long. I want to post it when it is completely finished. I do take some ideas and scenes from the rise of skywalker but the main plot is completely different. I also took some inspiration from the unused script for episode 9. It is written like a script though, and I tried to stick to the characters and be as realistic as possible. I am writing it as if it was actually gonna be a movie and I’m trying to please all fans not just Reylos.I disliked Tros and didn’t think it was a very fitting ending. Hopefully this will be more satisfying for people like me. It is set a month after The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Final Hope

Episode 9 opening crawl

Episode XI

THE FINAL HOPE

The iron grip of the FIRST ORDER has spread to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Only a few scattered planets remain unoccupied.  
LUKEs sacrifice and rumors of a new Jedi have sparked hope in the people, as the Resistance led by General LEIA ORGANA slowly rebuilds.  
Determined to suffocate the growing unrest the new SURPREME LEADER Kylo Ren has silenced all communication between neighboring systems.  
REN scours the galaxy for ancient sith relics to ensure his power remains unmatched...

Scene pans down to a star destroyer above Mustafar.

MUSTAFAR - DAY

KYLO kills Vader loyalists in a burning forest. Covered in blood and ash he makes his way to VADERs castle with determination. REY is running in the forest training with Anakin’s fixed lightsaber. The force suddenly connects them. REY falls back on the ground when KYLO impales a loyalist in front of her. Mirroring the vision in TFA. She scrabbles to her feet then closes her eyes in pain to close the bond. KYLO feels it and shakes his head. The bond closes. He stares where she once was, his guard up. The Knights of Ren walk up behind him.

VICRUL REN

Master, the castle is yours. 

KYLO swiftly turns and marches of towards the castle.

* * *

_______________

I’ll probably post the entire thing in a month or so. Unless you want the unfinished version now. Let me now in the comments. Originally it was in the courier font but I don’t know how to make it courier on ao3.


End file.
